Sesame Street Season 13 (1981-1982)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum, Lisa Simon, Bob Schwarz, Ozzie Alfonso, David Heeley * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, John Boni, Sara Compton, Tom Dunsmuir, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, John Glines, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Jeff Moss, Luis Santeiro, Ray Sipherd * Cast: ** Akim - Toni Agard ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed * Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Martin Robinson, Bryant Young, Bob Payne, Brian Muehl, Olga Felgemacher, Kathryn Mullen, Cheryl Blalock, Edward G. Christie * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Edward G. Christie, Cheryl Blalock * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormick, Sara Paul * Muppet Workshop Coordinators: Mari Kaestle, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Directors: Emily Squires, Ted May * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Directors: Alan J. Compton, Victor DiNapoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artists: Jane K. Asch, Victor DiNapoli * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Jeremy van Bunnens * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Rob Gardner, Cheryl Ann Jung, Diane Mitchell, Danette Morganelli, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Lynn Roberge * Film Editors: Mike Breddan, Joel Appel * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: William Knight, Dick Weiss, Randy Nordstrom * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Video: Bryan Keen * Video Controller & Tape Operator: Dennis Degan * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giorando, Jerry Gruen, Joe Lo-Ré * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Ben Wilder * Make-Up: Michael Gemelli * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Studio Executive: George Kaufman * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Lewis J. Bernstein, PhD * Assistant Director: Bettina Peel * Researcher: Janet Shapiro * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Major funding for this program was provided by a grant from the U.S. Dept. of Education and by Pubic Television Stations. * Additional support was provided by grants from The Ford Foundation and Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © Copyright 1981-1982 Children's Television Workshop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81 St. Studio Category:Sesame Street Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max